


Infamous

by mommahmoo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommahmoo/pseuds/mommahmoo
Summary: a superhero au





	1. One - Unmasked

“I’m pointing a gun at you, why are you smiling?” The Silver fox asked shaking the gun she was pointing at the girl, growing even more frustrated. This isn’t how things usually go, and to make things worse, the girl continues to smile. Maybe the girl’s not all there in the head. That was the only explanation the Silver fox could make at that point.

“It’s just… I’ve seen you before. I knew that from the beginning. I just finally realized where.”

A cold chill ran up the Silver fox’s spine. This girl was the only one to have seen what was behind her mask. Was it that easy to recognize who she was? _She_ didn’t even know this girl.

She knew the consequences, but if it was really that easy, should she be taking the chance?

“What are you talking about? Where have you seen me before?” The Silver fox was an expert in masking her thoughts, so the girl before her never saw her the panic in her eyes. The brunette girl with a round face just continued to grin knowing she had something on the masked women despite the lack of response.

“In front of the grocery store. A little old lady fell and dropped her groceries, and when everyone walked past her without so much as a glance, you stopped. You picked her and all of her groceries up and walked her across the street. You aren’t anything like the press paints you to be, huh? So what is it you’re really trying to do? Fulfill some sort of vendetta, or is it justice you seek?” the girl asked. Her reporter skin slipping on like a glove.

“So what were you doing out there tonight, seeking some sort of thrill, or are you just dumb?” The vigilante smirked, an expert in pushing away her fears. She finally lowered the gun realizing that this girl wasn’t a real threat. Not an immediate one, at least. The gun didn’t seem to affect her anyway.

Solar laughed out loud still as comfortable as ever with the masked vigilante. “Dumb? Oh, I’m not dumb.”

“Ah, so you were seeking a thrill? Or maybe drugs? Same thing I guess…” the Fox drawled out.

“No, not drugs. When there’s something happening in my city, I want to know about it. That’s it. It’s the truth I seek.”

Finally, getting tired of looking down at the girl, the Silver fox pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her. “Why is a detective out here alone? You may not believe it but you really are dumb, or at least reckless.”

“I’m not a detective. I’m a reporter.” The reporter saw the vigilante’s eyes widen behind the mask.

“A reporter? You’d put yourself in that much danger for a story? You could have died or worse, if I wasn’t there!” The fox scolded her.

“You’re right. It was dumb.” Solar admitted. She had known it was reckless from the beginning, but something in her pushed her past her fears anyway.

The Silver fox didn’t respond, she wasn’t expecting that sort of response. So they stared at each other, trying to understand what was going on in each other’s mind.

The Silver fox couldn’t read this reporter. She wasn’t like anyone she met, not as the Silver fox or a civilian. The reporter was brave, honest, and a little dumb. It wasn’t necessarily an unheard of combination of characteristics but she was the only one here. The only one that would dare to be here. Especially when it was just for a story.

Solar had known from the beginning that the gun was a front. There was always gun wounds at the scene, but there was so much more damage done before a bullet actually entered the victim’s body. What was the point of the fight if you were going to shoot them anyway? She was probably one of _them_. It was said that they all had been wiped out, but Solar never believed that, and she had reason to believe that this girl was one of the “special” few.

So the Fox wasn’t a killer like everyone else had said, but she had something in this. What was she searching for?

The Silver fox was the one to finally break the silence. “Sorry I pointed the gun at you, but especially now that I know that you’re a reporter, I don’t know what to do with you. If you expose me, it won’t just hurt me, it could put the people I love at risk. I can’t let that happen. So, Miss…” The vigilante paused waiting for the girl sitting in front of her to complete her sentence.

“I’m not telling you my name.”

“Why not?” The vigilantes eyes twinkled behind her mask, and the girl in front of her had no idea why.

“Because I know you won’t give me your name. Why should I give you mine?” Solar raised her chin challenging Silver Fox, and with her reputation most wouldn’t dare.

 _This girl must be at least a little crazy_ , the vigilante thought.

“Well, I was just being polite by asking. I have your wallet anyway.” Solar’s jaw dropped as she watched the Fox wave it with a grin.

“What? When-?”

“Earlier when I was saving you. I’m pretty good at multi-tasking.” She gave the flabbergasted girl a wink and started looking through it. “Alright, let’s see…” Solar jumped up and reached for her possession, but the vigilante was too fast. She pulled it away from her reach and gave her warning look. The girl huffed, sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. The vigilante looked at the glowering girl and offered an apologizing look. “Alright, I admit it. What I’m doing is pretty rude, but I have to.”

“So let’s see… Ah, a photo ID for Metro news. You are Kim Yongsun. Can I call you Yongsun?”

“Actually, I go by Solar.”

“Solar? Why? You don’t like your name? I think it’s nice.”

“It’s not that. It happened when I was- Wait, I’m not telling you anything more than what you can get from that.”

“I just wanted your name anyway, so here you go.” Solar takes it back with a scowl. Which made the girl behind the mask smile a tiny bit. She had a weakness for cute girls, which right now, was nothing but unfortunate.

She squished down the fondness that had already started to build. Which was rare for the girl under the mask to feel, usually she was good at keeping up a barrier to keep people at a distance. She only let in a special few. But anyway, the situation was too important to start thinking about that. “Look Solar, I just need to know how you’re going to handle this. I can’t be in the papers. I can’t be exposed. I have too many enemies. I think you know what that could mean for me. For the people close to me.”

Finally, the contempt vanished from the reporters face. Solar had put hours of research into the gangs the Silver Fox had been infiltrating, and she knows how evil they are. Truly.

“I can’t anyway. I don’t even know who you are.”

“Yes, but from the short amount of time I’ve known you, I know you would keep digging, and I’m sure you would find out soon enough.”

“That almost sounds like a compliment.” Solar smiles sadly, knowing her original plan had been scrapped. Finding out who the Silver Fox was would be amazing for her career, but she couldn’t do that. Not when it could hurt innocent people. Or even a person trying to do good.

“It is. You know, this whole area you want to report in is dangerous for you too .”

“I know. I just… I hate that they’re able to get away with everything that they do because people are afraid to make a move! Unlike you, I don’t have anyone to lose, so I can take this chance. Not many can say that, I know. So, I have to do it. I know I do.”

“But Solar-“

“Why are you doing it then? If it’s so dangerous, why put the people you love at risk?” Solar questions, with a raised brow. When the vigilante didn’t respond, Solar takes the opportunity to test her theory. To see if she gave any response. “It’s because you feel like you have to too, right? You feel like you have to because you’re different, because the identity behind the mask is at risk, but the hero you dress as is capable of incredible things.”

Solar didn’t spot any physical give away, not in her eyes or body, but it still felt right. She felt it in her gut.

“It sounds like you think I’m one of the “destructive humans”, but they were wiped out long ago.”

“I never believed that. I’m sure there are some that live in the shadows, just like you.”

“That’s a pretty big accusation.”

“I like the gun you’re carrying.”

The vigilante was caught off guard by the change of subjects. She looked down at it confused, where it was now stashed in the holster.  

“Um, thanks. What does-“

“You know what’s weird though? Not one of the crimes scenes the Silver fox had been at had any of those gun shells. In fact, it looks like it was the gangs themselves killing their own men.” Solar looked at the Silver fox in open defiance, daring her to challenge. This is why Solar put hours of work into research. It allowed her to see the discrepancies in the details.

The masked girl offered nothing, so Solar continued. “You don’t shoot any of them. You’re only responsible for the damage before the killing shot. You haven’t killed any of them have you?” That’s why she always felt safe to question the masked girl. Solar knew she wasn’t a killer.

“I knew you were special.” The Silver fox murmured, smiling despite herself.

Solar felt her ears warming up from the compliment, and the intense gaze the vigilante had on her.

“Why don’t you take off your mask? I’ve already seen your face.”

“You seem so sure on that, but how can you know for a fact? It was just short moment afterall.”

“I didn’t see your face only for a moment the first time. I know what you look like.”

“I bet you just saw someone with similar hair. I liked the silver hair before I started this, but maybe I should dye it to something more common. I stand out too much, and you’re just proof of it.”

“But you’re the Silver fox, your name wouldn’t make sense otherwise.”

The Silver fox chuckled. “Well, I didn’t name myself, the press did. They can deal with it.”

Not wanting to get too off track, Solar pressed again. “Take off your mask or I’ll go to a sketch artist, and prove it to you that way.”

“You’re incorrigible.” The Silver Fox laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“It’s part of my charm. So what will it be?”

“This is how I’m being repaid for saving your life? Anyway, if you go to that sketch artist and put that face in the paper, you’re possibly putting an innocent girl at risk. Aren’t you at all afraid of that?”

“That’s how sure I am.”

“Well, you’ve seen my face twice now, so why do you need to see it again?”

Growing impatient, Solar once again reaches out for the vigilante. This time, catching the Fox off guard she’s able to get closer. Her hands are able to grasp the cloth covering the Silver foxes mouth and nose, but before she can pull down the Fox grabs her hands, preventing her from moving further.

Solar’s momentum moved her awfully close to the other woman’s face. She was able to see the fine details in her eyes. Instead of being met with angry eyes, she’s met with eyes full of humor. Not what she would have expected. Not after her stunt, which she realized was probably a bad move. It was the first moment her heart beat faster out of fear after hiding out in abandoned building with the vigilante.

“You are quite the determined woman, aren’t you?” Solar could hear the smile in her voice.

“I really am,” Solar admits.

“Well then, what other option do I have?” The vigilante releases the girls hands, watching the last bit of fear dissipate as soon as it came.

Hesitantly, Solar pulls the mask down revealing exactly who she knew it was.

“You really knew who I was just from watching me help that lady?” The unmasked vigilante asks the clearly pleased girl, who was still very close to her face. She had practically fallen into her lap.

“I also noticed you while we were in the store. I thought you were-,” _stunning._ “I mean you were right about the hair. It stands out a bit.” Finally noticing their close proximity, she clears her throat and stands up straight. She wasn’t afraid of her, so why was her heart reacting like this? “I still don’t think you should get rid of it completely. People dye their a lot nowadays. It’s no big deal.”

“I guess. I’ll just have to think about it.” The Silver Fox stood up and took a step towards Solar, who had tried to put some distance between them.

“So Solar, now that you can see my full face you can see my true desperation.” She paused moving even closer. Solar had no choice but to let her get close or else it’d look like she was running away.

The girl behind the mask grabbed her hand, and looked at her intensely once again. “I can trust you, right? Please tell me I can trust you. We’re friends now.”

“We can’t really be friends unless I know your name though.”

Some of the intensity left the Fox’s face as she laughs. “So it’s going to be like that, huh? I guess I have no choice but to play along when it comes to you.” She drops Solar’s hand and hesitates. “You got me between a rock and a hard place. I’m not sure you understand how rare that is for me.”

Solar knows how hard it is for the vigilante to reveal her identity, but she won’t back down. So, she waits patiently, watching the girl scratch her neck and look everywhere else but her. Even still, in a room solely lit by the moon, she can see that the vigilante is truly stunning.  

Finally, the vigilante sighs and meets her gaze once again. “I go by Moonbyul.”

The fact that Moonbyul had to reveal her big secret, stung a little less when she saw the victorious smile it caused the Solar to produce. It was distractingly pleasant.

“Nice to meet you, Moonbyul. I hope you know that I still have many more questions.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

 

________

 

I was struck by inspiration the other night, and this is the result. 

            :P


	2. Two - the first encounter

”Woah, aren’t you looking bright eyed today.  What’s up with you?” Her cubicle buddy and longtime friend says to greet Solar. Solar also notices that her friend is looking especially chipper today, and she smiles satisfied. 

“Wait, could it be that after decades, you finally met someone last night? Is that why you ditched me? Because honestly, that’s the only thing I’d forgive you for.”

Solar doesn’t respond just yet. First, she sets her coffee down at her desk and gets some things in order.

“Solar,” Wheein whines. “Get to talking. I want to know what she was like.” Wheein rolls her chair over so she’s right next to Solar.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Wheein. I’m just calmly sipping on my coffee.”

“Ah, don’t be like that! You know I can tell when you’re lying. But maybe I’m being too hopeful, you never meet anyone. Well, did something happen?” Wheein continues to talk without even waiting for a response. Which is fine with Solar. “You know last night, I thought you ditched me with no warning, then comes in- Oh! It’s a work thing isn’t it? You used me!”

“So you’re going to tell me you didn’t have a good time?” Solar finally looked at her friend wearing a smirk.

“Whatever. That’s beside the point. You straight up used me.” Wheein crossed her arms and glared at her.

“Yeah, maybe but we both got something we wanted. I got some information, and you finally got a date with the person you’ve been mooning over. Win-win.”

Wheein sighed defeated or unwilling to continue this argument. “Fine. So what did you do last night that has you so excited? Although, whatever it is, it’s going to be a lot more boring than a date. At least, my date.” Wheein smiled warmly, remembering the night before.

“Um. Not much.” Solar turns away, not wanting to get into the dangerous stunt she pulled last night. She knew her friend would only scold her. Again.

“Oh no. You’re being evasive, which probably means you did something dumb.”

 _Damn._ Solar thought. Her friend knew her too well. Solar swiveled her chair so she was facing Wheein.

“I did something pretty crazy last night. Like really crazy. You have to promise me that you won’t get mad.”

“This sounds worse than usual.”

“Yeah but, you promise, right?” Solar asked hopeful that Wheein would follow through when she inevitably agreed.

Wheein let out a sigh and shook her head disapprovingly, but she ended up shrugging. “Well, whatever it was, you’re still here.”

Wheein never met anyone as dedicated to finding stories than Solar. She was constantly putting herself out there, seemingly unafraid of the consequences. Wheein had asked her numerous times to slow it down and be more cautious, but not once had Solar really considered it. So whatever it was, Wheein didn’t think she’d be surprised to hear it.

“Last night, I went into Exo territory looking for-“

Wheein’s eyes immediately widened and she already began yelling at Solar. “You went into-“

Quickly, Solar slapped her hand over Wheein’s mouth to cut her off.

“God Wheein, I’m telling you not everyone in the office.”

Wheein pulled Solar’s hand from her face and glared at her. “Do you seriously have a death wish? I don’t know how you managed to get out this time, but it won’t happen again.”

“I know. I know.” For once, Solar actually relented.

She knew that if the Silver Fox hadn’t shown up, she would not have been able to come into work today. She probably would have ended up being in one of their pieces though. Maybe Wheein would have done the story on her body washing up on shore.

“I’m not saying I’m going to stop, but I’ll be more cautious, I swear. That’s all I can promise though.”

“Well, after the thousands of times I’ve asked you, I wouldn’t expect things to change much now anyway. I have a feeling you’re always going to be dumb. But, since it already happened, tell me about it.”

“Okay. Let me start from the beginning.”

 

Solar wrote stories for the crime section of the paper, but she never restricted herself to one type of crime. She wrote on corruption, murder, thievery, whatever she felt the people should be informed about. She didn’t write them as scare pieces. Solar just wanted people to know what was happening around them, what was happening in their city. She especially felt they should be aware of the gangs that were so prominent in the city. Especially when they so often seemed to go unchecked. Which only allowed them to get bigger, badder, and bolder.

Solar kept up on crime by listening to the police scanner. There was no other reporter out there that responded faster to big stories because of it.

 She was listening to it while she made her breakfast, like any other day, when she quickly picked up on odd chatter through the line. They were using codes she hadn’t heard before. That alone was enough to catch her attention, but the voices behind the chatter had changed too. It all seemed more urgent than anything she heard before.

Solar knew just who to visit to clear things up for her. She quickly finished her meal, grabbed her stuff and left.

 

When Solar walked into the police station, she began to think that maybe she was wrong. Everything seemed pretty normal. There was no havoc, no chatter, no running around, just casual work. Like just another day at the station.

Then she saw the chief. Solar had only seen Hwasa dressed like that once before. Hwasa had her overcoat on. The one that clearly displayed every badge of her achievement, every bit of her authority. Solar couldn’t keep back the pleased smile that always arose when she knew she was on the trail of a good story.

“Hello there, Chief.” Solar greeted Hwasa the moment she opened her office door. Hwasa, who at this point had grown used to Solar’s interruptions, didn’t bother to look up. Solar was just lucky that they were friends outside of work, or else she would never have gotten this far.

“Do you realize how unfortunate it is for me that one of my childhood friends became a reporter?”

“I’m sure you realize how fortunate it is for me that you became the chief. I take it as a sign that my work is worthy of God’s good will.”

Hwasa scoffed and smiled slightly. “His grace isn’t helping you today. I’m too busy to dance around your questions right now.”

Solar, who had already settled herself in the chair in front of Hwasa’s desk, didn’t budge.

“Hwasa, you should know by now that I won’t leave until you give me something.”

 “Well then, this will be a first. Bye-bye now.” Hwasa shooed her away without lifting her head.

“Wow, so it really is that good?” Solar scooted forward, somehow growing even more excited. She had her notepad out and ready, not wanting to miss a detail.

“You’re dressed up for a reason. Could it be because you’re dealing with the military again?” The small smirk that pulled up Hwasa’s lip for a moment was enough to confirm her theory.

“Wow, on my first guess. I’m good.”

Hwasa licked her fingers flipped a page, and continued to fill out the documents before her. “Go away, Solar,” she ordered Solar flatly.

“But Hwasa, I know a way we can both leave this interaction happy. I know your weakness.” Solar grinned picturing a certain person.

This is something she had kept in reserve for the right moment. Her gut told her this was it, and she always listened to her gut.

“Mhm, is that right? And what would that be?”

“Not what but who.” Hwasa’s pen faltered for a second. Solar already knew she had her, but that left her with no doubt.

“You know, Wheein and I were supposed to go out for drinks tonight, but I have a feeling I might be too busy. Maybe you could keep her company. What do you say Hwasa? You up for some drinks?” Even though Hwasa hadn’t looked at her once so far, Solar wriggled her eyebrows her.

Hwasa calmly set down her pen and looked at Solar with a completely blank face, unamused.

Her words, however, were completely satisfying.

“So, do you have your pen ready or what?”

 

The information Solar got was massive. She did not regret using her secret weapon one bit.

Hwasa told her about a gang intercepting military shipment, killing everyone on duty and stealing everything they were protecting.

Hwasa didn’t have the clearance to be given information about what was stolen, but Hwasa was good enough to read between the lines and even she could do her own digging. She was able to gather that it was some experimental element.

That did not sit well with Solar. She had no idea what it was and what it could do, but she knew the gangs well enough to know that whatever they had planned to use it for wasn’t good. So, she had to figure out what it was and what they wanted with it.

After Hwasa gave her the location of the interception, Solar narrowed down where they might have taken it. They would obviously want to get the goods to a base as quickly as possible. The farther they had to take it the bigger the risk of getting caught.

The attack seemed to be the work of one of the more notorious gangs in the city, Exo. Over the years, Solar had managed to collect most to all of the various gangs’ territories. There was a smaller territory that they had established as well as couple bigger ones near the incident, but Solar figured that if they wanted to keep the good protected, they would take it to the smaller one. That way no one could sneak up on them.

Why she thought she could be the exception was beyond all reason. Perhaps she thought her cover was strong enough. By playing the role of an innocent lost young woman. Or maybe she simply put too much faith in her all black attire.

Regardless, Solar was lucky the Silver Fox had also heard about the incident, and she had managed to narrow her search to the same territory. The Silver Fox’s original plan had simply been to watch the territory to confirm whether she was right or not. She scoped the gangs’ territories often enough to know when there was unusual activity going on.

If she was right, she’d create a plan. There was no way she could just go in and fight everyone there. That would be a suicide mission.

Either way, her plan was foiled when she spotted the woman dressed in black. She should have stopped her then, but the Fox hesitated. Maybe she was a call girl or something. Who was she to stop her business?

She realized too late that that was not the case. She saw some of the men spot the girl and knew right away by their signals to each other that things were about to go south. The girl was oblivious to the men that were about to surround her. If she let things go any further, things would not have ended well for the woman in black.

The Silver Fox bolted towards their direction as fast she could. She stuck to the rooftops until she could land right beside the girl. Of course, she dropped surprises on the men first. This way she wouldn’t have to reveal anything to anyone just yet.

The explosions weren’t discreet and she knew that it wouldn’t work in her favor, but if she could get the girl and hide, they might just end up okay.

Whoever didn’t get knocked out by the explosions got single perfectly aimed shots to the head. That would leave them unconscious for more than enough time.

The girl had let out a shriek and ducked down after the first explosion. She didn’t see any of the action that went on around her, and that only worked in the Silver Fox’s favor.

She jumped from the building, slowing her fall with her gift, she landed safely besides the girl.

“Come on. There isn’t a lot of time. We have to move.” The Silver Fox grabbed one of the arms that was covering the girls head, and pulled her up. The girl looked at her with a face full of terror. The Silver Fox felt bad. She really did, but there was just no time. “You either trust me or you die. What’s it going to be?”

It only took a second for the girl to move her hand so it was placed in the vigilantes. She was immediately pulled forward. They only ran a short distance to a car the Silver Fox had spotted earlier. She yanked the car handle, but to her dismay it was locked. So she took out her brass knuckles, slipped them on and punched the window hard. It shattered under the pressure, and she was able to unlock the doors so they could get in.

“Quick, check if there’s anyone behind us.” When the girl looked back, the vigilante quickly started the car before she could see how she did it. Once it started, she booked it.

She drove them far enough to give them ground, but she would have to be naïve to believe they totally escaped. So, she abandoned the car, a lone car on the empty streets was too easy to spot, and took the girl to one of the many abandoned buildings in the area.

The building they entered must have been an old office building. The floor they were on was very open, and there was still remnants of the past inhabitants. Some desks and chairs were left behind. The Silver Fox walked over to the wall that was basically all windows, and looked out. They seemed pretty safe, but it was still best to sit it out just in case. She didn’t want to put the girl at risk.

“Phew. That certainly was a close one. Still, I think-“ When the Silver fox turned back towards the girl, she was a lot closer than she was expecting. The girl immediately pulled down her mask. It was just a moment. A very small moment that her face was bare.

She immediately pushed the girl back and pulled it back up. It was only then she thought about the object stuck to her leg. She took it out and pointed it at the girl.

“Have a seat.” She demanded. The girl looked to her right then her left and spotted nothing. “It’s behind you.”

“Oh.” She turned around and pulled the chair closer. The vigilante watched the girl very casually do everything, showing no trace of fear.

Finally, when the girl finally seated herself, the woman holding the gun spoke.

“I feel so betrayed right now.”

“Sorry. I was curious.” The seated girl shrugged.

“You know, curiosity killed the cat.”

“Yes, but satisfaction brought it back.”

“And, you’re satisfied?”

“Yes, very.” The seated girl grinned.

 

 

“You’re going to steal _another_ car?” Solar asked Moonbyul who was once again slipping on her brass knuckles.

“I mean I’m really just borrowing it. They’ll get it back eventually.”

“Yeah, with a broken window.”

“Do you want to get home or what?” Moonbyul put down the arm that was just about to be thrown at the window.

“Dammit. Fine.” Solar turned away frowning, not wanting to see the damage. Once she heard the doors unlock, she walked over to the passenger side.

Moonbyul pretended to fiddle with cords under the stirring wheel before starting the car. She actually had no idea how to start it that way, but Solar didn’t know that.

“Alright, so where do you live?” Moonbyul looked over at the girl who was buckling up.

“Um, is this information I should trust you with?”

“Well, I can take you to my place, but if you want hot water we’ll have to hop in together. I personally wouldn’t mind.” Moonbyul gave her wink.

Solar pretended to gag. “I live to the west of Memorial park.”

Moonbyul frowned. “That gag was a bit much, don’t you think?”

“I think you’re a bit much.”

Moonbyul laughed as she started pulling forward. “That’s fair.”

“I can’t believe the papers write you as a bad person. They’d be so surprised to figure out that you’re actually a dork.”

“I’m not a dork. I’m suave.”

Solar claps her hands and laughs. Moonbyul smiles listening to the pleasant sound.

“So anyway,” Solar finally manages to get serious again. “What do you have? I heard about smoke powers, ice, neon… Yada yada. You know ‘em.”

“I have the ability to make a decent cup of coffee. Sometimes I think it comes out better than most coffee shops. I don’t usually brag about it, but you’re pushy.” Moonbyul’s hands tighten on the wheel and she keeps her eyes straight ahead as she speaks.

Despite Solar seeing nothing at the fight, she knows her secret already. How did she manage that?

“You suck. I’ll figure it out eventually.” That’s what Moonbyul was afraid of.

 

“Um, do you want me to walk you to your door or something?” Moonbyul had parked in front of Solar’s apartment building, but she didn’t budge.

“We still have a lot to go over.”

“I’m tired. Get moving.” She leaned over and tried pushing her, but it was useless.

“No wait! At least give me a way to reach you.” Solar looked at her with wide, pleading eyes. Moonbyul actually had to look away because she felt herself being swayed.

“I’ll come to you if I want to talk.”

“That’s no fair! Aren’t we friends?” Solar grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Moonbyul turned back towards her and sighed.

“Stop making that face.” She chuckled.

“Why is it working?”

“Were your cheeks always that squishy?”

“Yes. I’ll let you poke them if you give me a number or something.”

“So you are selling yourself in some way then. I wasn’t totally wrong.” Moonbyul laughed thinking about who she thought Solar was when she first saw her.

“What are talking about?”

“Nothing.” She let out a long breath. “Email me at: Solar hearts Silverfox sixty eight @ gmail dot com. If you’re lucky enough that that email doesn’t exist when I get around to making it, maybe I’ll consider responding.”

“Solar hearts Silver Fox sixty eight…? But that isn’t-!” She huffed. “Fine. I’m sure that’s all you give. There’s no way that exists, so you better respond.” Solar pushed Moonbyul’s hand away and turned away to get out.

“Wait! Don’t heroes that save the girls get a kiss?” Moonbyul asked puckering her lips. She for some reason found a lot of joy in teasing the girl, and she already found her button.

Solar scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Sorry to break tradition, but that isn’t going to happen.”

“Well, not tonight anyway. Bye Solar!” She pushed her out and closed the door. Wasting no time to speed off into the night.

Solar was almost glad to be pushed out. She pressed her hands to her cheeks and felt the flush. She wasn’t sure where all this teasing came from, but she just hoped it wasn’t because the Moonbyul had seen through her.

 

\--------------------------------------

heyy

happy holidays y'all

or happy regular days

whatever 

to each their own


	3. Three - Emails and confusion

Moonbyul got home and immediately went straight to the shower. She had to wash away the disappointment of how her originals plans played out. She knew it was important for her to find out what the gang took. She had a very bad feeling about it. Something has been going on with all the gangs in the area lately. The most suspicious thing being how civil the gangs seemed to be acting towards one another. Recently there hasn’t been any sort of gang on gang violence, which didn’t sit well with Moonbyul. There was clearly something big going on.

But she decided the whole night wasn’t a total bust, even though it should have been considered her worst night ever, considering some girl took off her mask. Plus, the girl was a reporter no less. So she should have been pissed, livid even, but when she thought back to everything that happened, she smiled. Moonbyul didn’t know why, but she did.

So after she took a shower and got herself something to eat, she sat down at her computer to create the email. She really shouldn’t be doing this. She should try to get away from the girl named Solar, and let her figure out that Moonbyul was impossible to find. But oh, how the curiosity ate at her.

Seconds. It took seconds for her to receive an email. She laughed the moment it popped up. She had a feeling the girl would be persistent like this. She laughed again when she saw the sender email. It read: Solar Hates Moonbyul 22.

Subject: I swear you better respond

or I swear when I find you I will punch you. And I WILL find you. You can count on it, buddy.

 

 _Such an aggressive girl._ Moonbyul thought with a tilted grin plastered on her face. Her mouse hovered over the response link. Solar knows that Moonbyul made the account because her message sent, but she didn’t have to respond. She really shouldn’t respond. She’s a reporter, and reporters have big mouths. Solar literally had a big mouth.

And yet, she clicked it.

 

Subject: :( your email name is so rude :((

              So were you just clicking the send button until this message sent or what? Anyway, there’s no way you’d be able to punch me even if you did find me. I saw you out there and let me tell you, I wasn’t impressed.

 

When the email finally sent, Solar was over the moon. She happily wiggled in her seat and refreshed the page constantly just waiting for a response. After ten minutes, she disappointedly got up and got ready for bed. She needed something to distract her. There was still the possibility that she wouldn’t even receive a response. Moonbyul could still very well act like their encounter never even happened. She almost regretted not blackmailing her harder. If she doesn’t receive something by tomorrow she probably will do just that.

After she was ready for bed, she grabbed her laptop and brought it to her bed. She slowly opened the lid and sent out a silent prayer.

There was one bolded email sitting in her inbox waiting to be opened. First she saw the subject title and smiled with satisfaction. There was no way she was going to let Moonbyul get away with her email address, so she made a new email just for that

.

 

 Subject: well it’s closer to the truth than yours :P

              That’s exactly what I did and I’m not at all ashamed. I wouldn’t have been able to sleep if it didn’t get through to you anyway.

              I’m pretty certain I’d be able to punch you despite your special case. The special case being that you’re a conduit. You can expect me not to drop this because I feel it in my gut that it’s true. You should know that my gut has never let me down.

Moonbyul, or Silver Fox, I really think that we can create a mutually beneficial relationship. You just have to put a little trust in me. I won’t expose anything about you if that’s what you’re afraid of. I’m not writing for TMZ. I just want justice, just like you do. I’m not looking to put you or anyone around you in danger.

What do you say?

 

Solar didn’t understand why she felt so hesitant sending that. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She doesn’t remember any other time she felt nervous sending an email like that. Maybe she’s never wanted something to work out this much before.

 

Moonbyul didn’t have to wait too long for a response. She barely moved into her bed and settled in before she received a ping on her phone.

She pretended that she didn’t smile again when she looked at the bolded email from the girl, and she pretended that she didn’t actually giggle at the subject line. Looking at her, no one would guess that she was talking to a reporter that could single handedly unravel her life.

Although, the content on the inside reminded her that that was indeed the case. Moonbyul wasn’t wrong to be guarded.

When you grow up hearing about the conduits as horrible, scary people that were wiped out for a good reason, you hide. You hide who you are and you don’t tell anyone. No one. It’s just better that way. Safer.

Anyway, it’s only a small part of you. Like if you were double jointed, only you don’t show it to people to gross them out or impress them. If you showed people this they don’t get grossed out, nor are they impressed. They’ll probably freak out. They’ll freak out and tell someone that will take care of you just like all the rest of _them._

But Solar doesn’t seemed scared. Moonbyul reads the email over and over again trying to find a hidden trace of fear about the possibility of Moonbyul being what she is, but there is none.  Nothing but a want of some sort of comradery. _This girl is odd._ Moonbyul’s certain of that.

 

Subject: we’ll see how long that remains true ;)

I say, it’s late and I’m tired, which means it’s time for sleep. You’ve had a long day, make sure to get some rest. I’ll tell you tomorrow how I want to work with you. If I want to work with you.

For now, don’t worry too much. Justice will be done whether you’re involved or not. I know that isn’t what you want to hear, but if anything were to happen to you after I let you get involved, how could I live with myself?

I promise you that I’ll sleep on it if you promise me you’ll get some sleep.

What do you say?

 

Solar rolled her eyes when she saw the response in the subject line. It was so signature Moonbyul, and she’s only known her for a couple of hours. She didn’t miss the way she grinned when she read it, however.

She finally felt how tired she was after reading Moonbyul’s message. Or maybe it was the message that made her tired because it was such a cliché thing to say. Solar had been putting herself in danger before she even met Moonbyul, so if she were to get hurt it was her own doing.

 

Subject: I wouldn’t hold my breathe if I were you

              Fine, I’ll go to sleep, but after I tell you off.

              First of all, I’m a grown woman who is more than capable of making my own dangerous and kind of dumb decisions. I don’t need you to protect me. But if it makes you feel more chivalrous or whatever, I’ll be working on this with or without you. The only difference is, if you work with me you’ll get the honor of watching over me.

              Secondly, I want you to look at my work. I don’t just report on the news, I find it. Here’s files of some of my favorites. Just read them and accept that we’ll be seeing each other again soon.

 

 

Moonbyul actually felt disappointed in herself after reading Solar’s final message of the night. She was acting like one of those guys in the movies she hated so much. It was true, she didn’t want Solar getting hurt and she would prefer it if she didn’t get involved, but that wasn’t her choice to make. So she opened the first file to see what Solar was all about.

The girl was a detective in her own right. Solar was justifiable in her agitation with her. Moonbyul saw that Solar wasn’t simply reporting on things she’s heard, she went out and uncovered the truth. These raw files Moonbyul was given really showed her that. The respect Moonbyul gained for Solar passed anything she’s given to anyone in a long time.

Moonbyul set the alarm on her phone and finally set it aside. She stared up at the ceiling willing sleep to come, but she had to make a decision first. She would help Solar out and maybe she’d help her too, but she wasn’t going to reveal anything to her. She couldn’t, right? It was too dangerous.

Then again, she might be forced to reveal it in front of her at some point and wouldn’t it be better if she wasn’t caught off guard? Moonbyul groaned and turned over. Her heart said to tell her but her mind told her differently.

She always followed her brain. That’s how she’s been doing this for so long because she played it safe. Moonbyul also knew this situation was different. Although she didn’t know what exactly was going on, she could feel it in her gut that the stakes were somehow higher. Solar trusted her gut, that’s how she uncovered all those stories and brought all those people to justice. Maybe it’s time Moonbyul does the same.

 

The first thing Solar did when she got up was check her email. There was nothing. Again. It’s been two days. She sighed and got dressed. She just had to have a little patience, there’d be a response soon enough. She knew there would be. Solar just didn’t know when there would be, so she had to figure out what to do in the meantime. _I should see if Hwasa got any new information._ Hwasa was definitely her favorite asset.

Solar walked out her apartment door and headed down the stairs. The first the thing she noticed when she walked out was the cloudy sky. _I really hope it doesn’t rain today._ She thought, glad that she always had an umbrella in her car just in case it did.

The second thing she noticed was the girl standing against a pole looking out across the city before them dramatically. She had on a nice navy blue long coat. It looked really good coupled with her silver hair.

Solar smiled widely and practically skipped over to her.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist working with me after you saw my work.”

Moonbyul turned around with a grin. “I’ll admit it, you’ve done some amazing things, but I mostly did it because-“

“Stop right there. Your other reason was good enough.” Solar put her finger to her mouth

Moonbyul laughed and pushed it away. “I’m that predictable already, huh?”

“You really made the right decision, Moonbyul.” Solar looked at the girl before her seriously. Moonbyul nodded like she agreed, but her words immediately made the mood lighter again.

“We’ll see won’t we? Although, I’m not so sure I trust your gut.” Moonbyul poked Solar’s stomach for emphasis. Solar automatically smiled and turned away feeling squirmy. “Didn’t it bring you out into Exo territory by yourself?”

 “It brought me to you didn’t it?”

“That it did. That it did.” Moonbyul murmured softly, thoughtful.

“Alright, you thirsty? Let’s go get coffee. Which car’s yours?” Moonbyul turned out towards the parking lot and looked around.

 

“Wow, so this is what it looks like from the inside. I always wanted to know since it looks so impressive on the outside. I’m surprised the paper even makes this much money.”

“Well, we’ve expanded a bit past the paper, so things have been doing better,” Solar said leading the way to the elevator. “I have to get some things from my desk first, then we’ll go to the office so we can talk privately.”

“Sounds good.”

They walked into the elevator and quietly stood with the other people. It remained like that until they reached Solar’s floor. Moonbyul took one step out before she made a quiet yelp and jumped back in the elevator. Solar looked back at her confused.

“Come on. This is the floor.” Solar grabbed her forearm and tried to drag her out, but Moonbyul wouldn’t budge.

“I’ll just meet you on the floor. Which one is it?”

“It’s this one too. Come on. People are waiting.”

“But Solar,” She reluctantly stepped out. “I didn’t know _she_ worked here.”

“Who are you talking about?” Solar stared at the wide eyed girl, her heart feeling a little heavier.

“Let’s just be quick and get to the office.”

“Whatever, you were the one holding us back.” Solar muttered making her way through the chaos. She stepped into her and Wheein’s area while Moonbyul, with her head down, followed behind.

“Hey Wheein,” Solar greeted quickly gathering some folders and other things she might need.

“Hey!” Wheein whipped around to look at her friend. She froze just like silver haired girl did when she walked in. The color drained from both of their faces, neither of them said a word.

Solar sensed the tension and turned around to look at them.

“What’s wrong with you guys?”

“What are you doing here?” Wheein asked her voice higher pitched than usual. She was a little scared.

Moonbyul opened her mouth still shocked but nothing came out. Then she took a deep breath and her eyebrows immediately furrowed. “I didn’t know you worked here because you never told me anything. Why did you leave? How could you do that?” Moonbyul looked angry but when she stepped closer she just looked hurt. She grabbed Wheein’s chin and turned her head, checking her out. “You look healthy, that’s good. You get enough to eat, right?”

“Yes Moonbyul, I take care of myself well.”

“Yeah, I see that. Sorry.”

Solar was beyond confused. She wanted to ask what was going on, but at the same time, interrupting didn’t feel right.

“Your hair’s different,” Wheein observed. She reached out and pinched a strand.

“Yeah, it happened a little after you left. Do you like it?” Moonbyul turned a little shy.

Solar had never seen her like that before. _What is going on?_

Wheein laughed in a reassuring way. “Yes, it’s different. It’s- Oh my god. You’re the Silver- the Silver.”

Moonbyul suddenly turned to Solar. Her anger back and now focused on a new target. “You told her?” It was almost a growl.

“Well, she’s my best friend and I can’t do what I do without her.” Solar defended herself, although she did shrink back a bit.

Moonbyul was forced to look away from her when Wheein smacked her arm.

“Don’t yell at her! You should have told me! I can’t believe you kept me in the dark on this. I thought we told each other everything.”

“Well before you left we did,” Moonbyul bitterly retorted.

“I had to!”

“Why would you have to?!”

They were getting too loud. Solar had to calm them down and move them to the office so they can talk whatever was going on between them out. _What was going on between them?_ Solar thought. _Are they exes?_ She really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Come on guys, let’s go to the office. We can’t talk here.” Solar picked up some folders and pushed them into Byul’s arms. “Let’s go.”

They followed quietly behind, walking with a distance between each other. Solar just wanted to know, she really _needed_ to know what all of this was about.

They all quietly settled in the seats at the round table, but neither of them said a word so Solar was forced to take the reins.

“Why don’t we start with your guys’ relationship towards one another? I think that would help me a lot here because I’m just so confused. How could the world be this small that you guys already met?”

“Well Solar, Wheein may have never told you this but-“

Wheein cut her off giving the Silver haired girl a hard glare. “I want to tell her she’s _my_ friend.”

Moonbyul rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Well Solar, you know I always avoided family talk because it was a sore subject for me. She’s one of the reasons why… She’s my sister.”

 

\------------

 


	4. Four - Headway

4

 

Solar hadn’t even considered that possibility. Sisters? She thought she knew Wheein better than that.

“You guys are sisters? You don’t even look-“

“Alike. Yeah, well we were both adopted.” Moonbyul clarified. “When we were both in foster care, we were pretty much inseparable. Inseparable because Wheein used to really cling onto me.”

“Used to.” Wheein added.

“Right, used to. That’s certainly changed hasn’t it?”

Solar shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable. She thought about redirecting the conversation for a second, but she figured her friend probably needed this and so did Moonbyul.

“Yes, and I think for the better.” Wheein mumbled unable to meet Moonbyul’s gaze.

Solar looked over at Moonbyul to catch her reaction. A look of clarity passed her features, and again her face softened. Now she looked away.

“Oh, I see. All of this was to get some space? You could have done that without cutting us off though. We would have understood.” Finally, they looked at each other. For once, they were actually on the same level.

“I know, but it was for me. Like you said, I clung to you. That was because you were safe and I made a home in you, but it was too… I just had to move on and become independent. But it wouldn’t have worked if I saw you. You took on the role of my protector so well, too well even. I just had to go.” Wheein explained willing her sister to understand.

“Were you ever planning on telling us anything? Mom and Dad ask about you every day, and I’ve hated never having a real answer.”

“Yeah, I was going to do that real soon actually. It would have happened already if I wasn’t too scared to face them.”

“They just want to see you and know that you’re okay at this point”

“I know.”

“Today.”

“Today.” Wheein agreed.

Suddenly Moonbyul laughed. “You know, I guess I see your point now that I know your reason. You know this whole Silver Fox thing happened after you left. Since I couldn’t be there for you, I thought I would just try to make the world in general safer, so that wherever you were, you’d be okay.”

“That was my real reason. I’ve just never been able to admit it.” Moonbyul grabbed a file and pulled it closer suddenly feeling vulnerable. “If it helped you to leave, then I’m glad. I just hope you know that all of it was because I love you.”

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.” They smiled at each other, both looking a bit teary eyed.

Solar sits there feeling the love between them, and thinks about her own sister. She remembers a time her sister once tricked her into eating a bug. Sometimes life wasn’t fair that way.

She couldn’t believe Moonbyul started all this to protect her younger sister. She was way more than her charming words, that’s for sure. She knew that already, but somehow Moonbyul just keeps getting better.

“You know since the beginning, I never believed how the media tried to paint you.” Wheein said while she smiled proud. “But now that we’ve reconnected you’re going to stop, right?”

“Why would I do that?” Moonbyul asked like it was an insane suggestion. All traces of tears gone, just like that.

“Because it’s dangerous and you could die, duh.”

“Yeah, but I could die any day at any time so… Plus, there’s no one better suited for the job.”

“Why is that exactly?” Wheein asks her voice rising slightly.

Moonbyul quickly glances at Solar, but looks away just as fast. “Look, I’m still older than you, and I don’t have to tell you anything I don’t want to. Let’s drop this. We both know that nothing’s going to change anyway.” Moonbyul finishes on that subject.

Wheein deflates, wondering what she meant when she said there was no one better suited for the job. Did she have super human strength? Was she impervious to bullets? Or maybe something else entirely. Solar must know something, why else would Moonbyul have glanced at her? She’ll make a point to ask later.

“Anyway, I came here for another reason than this reunion. That was to share information, so why don’t we get started on that?” Moonbyul finally turned to Solar once again. “Sorry you had to see that.” Moonbyul said sheepishly.

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad you guys finally reconnected. At first, I thought you guys were exes or something. Wouldn’t that have been weird?” Solar laughed awkwardly and cleared her throat.

Wheein looked between her sister and friend and raised a brow. She knew when Solar laughed like that. She smirked. _So she did meet someone after all. Wow. There’s almost too much to digest right now._ She thinks as she sits back in her seat.

“I’m pretty sure you have more news about the gangs than I do, so why don’t you start.” Solar then gestured to her files. “This is all just general information about them.”

“Okay, sure.” She raises her hand to her cheek and rests her head on it. “Where do I start?” She murmurs to herself. “Ah. I’ll start with something the papers have gotten totally wrong. I’m not sure about your theories on them, but even if you believe differently, you’re probably wrong.”

“Not because you’re not a skilled detective, but because it’s kind of crazy.” Moonbyul added before Solar could protest.

“You know those bodies that have been popping up on shore and in ditches?” Moonbyul looks between the two girls.

Solar and Wheein both nod attentively.  

“News outlets have been suggesting serial killer, just random gang kills, and even the crazier ones have suggested me, but all of those are wrong. You see it is the gangs’ doing, but the victims are the gangs’ own members. I don’t know why they’d do that to their own people, but they are.”

“And you know this for a fact?” Solar asks as she picks up a pen. “How?”

Moonbyul smiles as she sees the accomplished reporter appear. “Welp, I’ve witnessed them disposing the bodies, and I heard them talking about the ex-gang member as they did it. The weird thing is that some seem to know what happened, usually they’re very quiet about doing the job, but others seem to question how the ex-member died.”

“But what I find even more weird, is that all the gangs in the area have been doing the same thing. Like they aren’t separate anymore, like they’re working for the same cause. They’ve been so civil with one another lately.”

“I’ve noticed that too. There hasn’t been any gang wars or random shootings. Come to think of it, if it’s like you said, the only gang casualties in the past few weeks have been these random bodies that were found. ”

“It is how I said.”

“Well, now that I know you’re Wheein’s sister, I guess I know I can trust you.” Solar grins her wide smile knowing that her next statement will get to Byul. “Plus, it means you can’t avoid me. This works out really well for me.”

“Has Solar ever made you do something dumb like walk into Exo territory?” Moonbyul suddenly turns back to her sister with a face of concern.

“No, she does all that dumb stuff by herself.”

“Cool. I only have to watch out for one reckless individual.” Moonbyul makes a point to shoot Solar a smirk. Letting her know she didn’t win that round.

Solar glares at her in response. “Let’s just proceed.”

“I, of course, heard about these bodies, but I could never get any information on the remains. Have you noticed that no news outlet put out too much information on the cause of death? It’s because the police have kept the cases as secret as possible. You didn’t happen to see them up close did you?”

“Not before they char them. The remains that the police have found all look very similar in that they’ve all been charred. The gangs are clearly covering something up.”

“The bodies have been charred?!” Solar exclaimed shocked. “I can’t believe Hwasa kept that from me.”

“Who’s Hwasa?” Moonbyul asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Solar waved off the question. Wheein was glad Moonbyul was too distracted to see her blush. “So these gangs seem to be working together, but who’s calling the shots? It all seems, on the outside at least, like a smooth transition. Has one gang leader taken over them all or are they somehow all working together? They both don’t seem too plausible, do they?”

“I haven’t been able to figure that out either. It seems like the leaders have all disappeared. Clearly everyone’s following strict instruction, but as for whose giving them,” Moonbyul shrugged.

“It has to have something to do with that element they stole from the military, right?” Wheein asked.

“You guys know what they stole?” Moonbyul asked excited to hear new information.

If it were anyone else, Wheein would have glanced at Solar to make sure it was okay to reveal this information, but this time things were different. In a way she couldn’t even dream up. Her sister is some sort of superhero, and she and Solar are working on a case with her. “We have reason to believe that it’s some sort of experimental element.”

“Like, for a bomb?”

Wheein and Solar both shrugged. “The military is trying to keep it classified,” Solar explained.

“They failed with that somewhere,” Wheein muttered.

“What do you mean? We still don’t know what the element is,” Solar asked not following Wheein’s logic.

“Well I mean, you don’t think it was just a random raid that Exo pulled? They’re big and do some crazy things, but attacking the military is still insane. Even for them.”

“That’s true.” Moonbyul nodded along. “They had to know about the route and time too. They probably have an informant. Thing is, I don’t think it would be hard for them to get someone to speak cuz well, money talks.”

“There’s no way we can do it like that. We’re all pretty poor by their standards.” Wheein bluntly stated.

“That’s no problem.” Moonbyul and Solar said at the same time.

They both looked at each other with surprised expressions and Wheein laughed. _This ought to be good._  She thought.

“Looks like we got ourselves a little competition.”

 “No, Wheein. We’re supposed to be working together on this.”

“Are you scared you’ll lose?” Solar challenged the silver haired woman with a goading grin.

When Moonbyul turned to look at the reporter and their eyes connected, Wheein suddenly felt tension. The kind of tension she wanted no part of. Suddenly, the vagueness of Solar’s answers about the mysterious vigilant that night made sense. She thought it was to protect the vigilante, but it turns out it was to protect herself.

“What’s there to be afraid of?” Moonbyul reciprocated, one side of mouth pulling up.

“I think you’ll find that, when it comes to me and my work, there’s plenty to be afraid of.” Solar tilted her chin up in a proud way.

Moonbyul had no doubt about that, but she liked this side of Solar. She was so confident and sure. It was alluring. She wanted to see more.

“Let’s just let the results do the talking.” Moonbyul couldn’t help it. Her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. They dragged down to reporter’s lips.

 Only for a second, but the other woman noticed, and she herself glanced at Moonbyul’s in turn.

They met each other’s eyes again, hardly noticing the silent room that was left in the moment because there was now a pounding in their chests filling that void.

“Um, yeah. I’ll just talk to Hwasa to see if I can get anything out of her.” Wheein said interrupting them for her own sake.

There gazes tore apart, and both at once started moving so that they could quickly go their separate ways.

“Good, good. Sounds good,” Solar said as she stood up trying to gather the files that had turned out to be useless with shaky hands.

“Here. Let me help.” Moonbyul reached out to grab the same file Solar was reaching for so their hands brushed. They both pulled back fast when they felt an odd electricity run through the pair of them. It was enough to make Moonbyul worried.

“No, it’s okay I got it. There isn’t much.” Solar kept her head down glad that her hair could act as a veil to cover her face, which she was sure was red at this point.

They both felt it. There was a small, weird change between them that came so swiftly, seemingly out of nowhere. The air between them was different. Solar could only think that maybe it was because now they couldn’t possibly remain strangers to each other. Before Wheein, they could have kept a distant relationship if they chose too. Now, the distance between them was inevitably going to close. It was just happening quicker than expected.

“Oh, okay. I guess I should go then. I’ll get back to you guys later.” She turned towards the door and walked out.  
Solar let out a breath of relief, but sucked it back in when Moonbyul quickly came back inside.

“Wheein, I almost forgot.” She marched towards her sister and pulled her into a bear hug. “I missed you, you punk. My numbers the same as it’s always been, so call me later when you’re going to mom and dads.”

“Okay,” Wheein wheezed. “You’re killing me.”

“That’s how I felt never knowing how you were. It’s payback.”

“Alright, lay the guilt on me heavy. I deserve it.”

“Yes. You do.”

 

\-----------------

 

pew pew

this is for you


	5. Five - Hwasa's gonna be pissed

**_Shit…_ She was at a standstill, and she didn’t have anyone else to blame but herself. She let her pride get in the way, and she did exactly the opposite of what she was trying to accomplish. She already knew she needed outside help to figure this out, and that’s what Moonbyul was supposed to be. The perfect person to rejuvenate her investigation. **

**Yet, here she was sat in front of her laptop with nothing, and now she had an itch to cave in and call her. But she didn’t want to. Not after it was her that pushed this. She didn’t want to see the look on the vigilante’s face. She really didn’t want to have to face that smug smirk of hers.**

**“Ahhg!” Solar slammed the lid of her laptop shut in frustration. “What was I thinking?! I’m just going to have to call her!” She rubbed her hands down her face. “You’re just going to have to call her, Solar.” She said softer this time, accepting her fate.**

**She picked up her phone and scrolled threw her list finally stopping at “Moonbyul”, but she didn’t immediately click on the name. She stared at it and tried to scrounge up any information that she might have overlooked.**

**No. She still couldn’t think of anything.**

**Solar sighed, clicked on her fate and was just about to press call when she heard a knock on her door. She definitely wasn’t expecting anyone, and due to the nature of her work, she felt a little fear crawl up her back. Did the gangs find out about what she was trying to do?**

**She stood up slowly and grabbed her handy Taser. It probably wouldn’t do much if that was the case, but she was at least going to try and put up a fight. Solar crept to the door and looked through the peep hole anticipating the worst.**

**“Thank god,” she let out a breath of relief. It was the very person she was just about to call. _What is she doing here? Isn’t she supposed to be out doing recon or whatever?_**

**When she opened the door for Moonbyul, she didn’t expect to see the bashful smile that greeted her, so she was totally blindsided by her reaction to it. _Shit…_ It was cute, to put it more eloquently. **

**She was still perfectly capable of acting unfazed despite the fluttering feeling the smile sprung in her. “Hey… Just because you know where I live, doesn’t mean you can just be dropping by whenever you feel like it.”**

**“Welp,” Her bashful smile morphed into a more playful one, something Solar was more accustomed to. At this point, she was convinced it was her default expression. “Get used to it. We’re supposed to be working together anyway, right?”**

**Moonbyul doesn’t wait for Solar to invite her in. She just walks past her and immediately starts checking her place out.**

**“Um…” Solar looks at her with an offended expression, but Moonbyul doesn’t notice it because she’s too busy looking everywhere else.**

**“Nice place you got here.” She says as she picks up one of the few frames Solar had in her apartment. It was one she had of her mom and her. “This you and your mom? You were so cute,” Moonbyul laughs and brings the frame closer to her face. “Your cheeks were soooo chubby. I thought your cheeks were squishy now but this is a whole new level of squishy. Like you had a bouncy house on your face.”**

**“Stop picking on them.” Solar snapped back, bringing her hands up to her cheeks self-consciously.**

**Moonbyul just chuckled. “I already told you they were cute, didn’t I? Anyway, you look a lot like your mom now.” She looked back and forth between her and the frame muttering the word “uncanny” as she did.**

**Solar marches over to Moonbyul and swipes the frame from her prying hands and sets it back gently. “Can you maybe keep your hands to yourself? Really, who raised you?”**

**Moonbyul pouts for a second but moves on without a word looking around like she had before she stopped at the frame. Only then did she respond, “Foxes.”**

**“Ha funny.” In retrospect, it kind of was, and maybe she laughed about it later when she was laying down to sleep and she had a certain person on her mind. She wasn’t going to admit that ever though.**

**Moonbyul stopped walking around when she reached Solar’s laptop, which was at Solar’s kitchen table. Solar liked working in there more than her room sometimes. The open area was a nice change to her cubicle at work. Moonbyul opened the lid and finally that signature smirk that was just as common as her playful grin appeared. “I guess your standoffish demeanor is just a façade. You’re happy to see me, aren’t you?”**

**“I am not!” There was a short pause. What was the point in denying the truth? She needed her. “Fine. Yes, I may have hit a wall, but still happy is a bit too strong of a word. Maybe try relieved, but just for your assistance.”**

**“Whatever you say.” She turned away and looked at me with that stupid, undeniably attractive, smirk still plastered on her face. It’s only there for a moment more before a genuine apologetic look appears. “So, I actually do apologize for dropping in so late.” She raises her hands up and lowers her head as if to say “my bad”.**

**“It’s okay, and honestly I may have been just about to call you.” Solar admitted, touched that she was actually apologizing. She may be rude, but she wasn’t without any manners.**

**Moonbyul nodded with a faint smile, like an understanding. “I noticed something about your past work within the past few hours, and it gave me an idea if you’re up to it.”**

**Finally, something to boost Solar’s mood. Just moments ago, she was been beginning to feel the pull of fatigue, but that feeling went away quick after hearing that. “What’s the idea?”**

**“Well first I have to confirm my suspicion. There’s a lot of information in a lot of your work that would be pretty hard to get to. Unless, you somehow had access to their personal information. So I’m thinking you probably got that information by means of maybe a personal device such as a computer, right?” Moonbyul finished her sentence with a raise of her eye brow.**

**This wasn’t the first time Solar was accused of such a thing. In fact, most of her victims ended up saying something like this. Claiming that she would have had to have gotten their information by illegal means because they were sure to have covered their bases. They were right most of the time.**

**Solar wasn’t totally working clean, and Hwasa has hinted about knowing that. Yet, there hasn’t been anything that’s come of it. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was being protected by Hwasa or if they just couldn’t get any evidence. She was sure it was probably both.**

**“So my point is, do you hack peoples’ computers or what?”**

**Solar was actually surprised Moonbyul had come to that conclusion. Most people assumed she was paying other people to get it for her. She was flattered, but Moonbyul wasn’t exactly right.**

**“I’m not exactly a hacker type… I can’t hack, but I do snoop into people offices, houses, cars, ects… I had this device that would help me crack their passwords, but it’s been displaced.” She’s sure that Hwasa stole it from her, but Hwasa refused to even admit to knowing of its existence. That may have been part of protecting her… She just realized this now… _Hmm. She’s really a good friend. I should do more for her._**

**Solar still wanted it back nonetheless. “But we can still try to snoop if you want. I think it would be very beneficial.” Solar looked at her with hopeful eyes. Things would probably go a lot smoother if the Silver fox had her back even if she didn’t have the device to help her. She definitely knew of some spots they could check out. It was just about picking the best place to go to first.**

**“What do you mean it’s been displaced?”**

**“I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s sitting in the Chief of police’s office right now just so that I can’t get to it.”**

**“Oh really?” Moonbyul surprisingly didn’t look discouraged by the answer. “Why don’t we go get it then?”**

**“You want to break into Hwasa’s office and steal the password breaker as it sits in the police station where there are many-many police?” Solar asked, baffled by Moonbyul’s complete ease with the suggestion.**

**“If Hwasa is the Chief of Police, then yes. That is exactly what I want to do. That device sounds really useful. So are you ready?”**

**“Like right now? No planning or anything?”**

**“Planning?” Moonbyul asked like it was some outrageous suggestion. “For this? No. Come on it should be easy.”**

**Solar stood there for a moment conflicted. Usually, she planned this sort of thing and any other sort of thing. I mean she followed her gut, but she still used her brain. That’s the only way things went off without problem, or at least with very minimal problems. There were a couple of close calls of course, but that was to be expected in this sort of business.**

**Then again, they were just stealing from Hwasa, not even stealing because it was hers. Plus, she may have been the Chief, but she was also a good friend.**

**But Moonbyul complicated things with her hair. Hwasa wasn’t dumb, and even if the look was becoming more popular, she would probably figure out she was the Silver fox. Which was a major problem when you consider that the police have been looking for her because she was interrupting police business or something. Anyway, Solar knew she could only get away with so much. She really shouldn’t push it…**

**Moonbyul watched Solar, almost literally seeing the clock turning in her head, feeling blessed to witness this moment. Solar was just standing there making faces as she volleyed the pros and cons of going with her. _This girl is something else. An interesting creature for sure._**

**_Ah, but Moonbyul is Wheein’s sister, and Hwasa would do anything for her!_ _I’m so lucky she’s hopeless when it comes to Wheein. We could probably even tell her Moonbyul’s secret… Nah that was a problem for another day._**

**“Okay. Let me get my shoes on.”**

 

 

**“Alright, how do you propose we do this?” Solar parked her car down the street because at this point, most people on the force knew her car and she didn’t need a witness.**

**Moonbyul looked over at her and shrugged. “I was thinking about going through her window. You happen to know where her office is?”**

**“Your grand plan is to go through her window?” Solar asked expecting a lot more from the Siver Fox.**

**“Yep. She should be gone by now, right?”**

**“Yes, but this is a police station. I’m sure they have security and everything, so how do you propose getting past that?”**

**Moonbyul pursed her lips for a moment, looking like she was thinking of a plan, but in reality she was thinking up a suitable lie.**

**“I’m going to momentarily shut off the power so we have a moment of open passage. I’m like basically an electrician in my morning life, so it’ll be easy.”**

**Before Solar could respond, Moonbyul exited the car and started walking towards the building. Solar had no choice but to get out and follow. With a frustrated huff, she opened her door and jogged lightly to catch up to the silver haired girl.**

**“Lead me to her window, and then I’ll work on shutting off the power.”**

**“What do you mean by “basically”? How can you only basically be an electrician?”**

**“It means what it means.”**

**Solar blew out another breath in frustration, trying to keep herself from shaking Moonbyul for a direct answer. Moonbyul only smiled in response, mostly amused by Solar’s reactions.**

**It was quiet outside of the police station and they had no problem walking around the building so Solar could show Moonbyul to Hwasa’s office.**

**“This window right here is Hwasa’s.” Solar stated bluntly waving at the window, still annoyed by Moonbyul’s vagueness.**

**“Cool. Wait here while I take care of our power situation. Be right back.” Moonbyul knew Solar well enough to know that she couldn’t trust that she wasn’t being watched. So for the sake of appearance she took the time to open the fuse box, but instead of pulling a circuit, she took the power and stored it up in herself, just in case. She’d never know when she’d need it.**

**She knew that from this point they had to move fast. No doubt someone would be coming around to check out what had happened. Moonbyul jogged back and quickly grabbed a useless metal tool from her jacket pocket so she could use it to melt the lock on the window without Solar questioning how she did it.**

**“Alright.” Moonbyul lifted the window and hopped in quickly so she could help Solar in. “Come on, quickly take my hand.”**

**“What was that thing?” Solar asked not failing to be as inquisitive as always.**

**“Don’t worry about it. It’s a trade secret.” Moonbyul knew she had to watch herself, but this girl is a handful. She almost wanted to just tell her to save herself the hassle.**

**“Psch. Trade secret.” Solar grumbled as she stumbled in. Solar looked around the dark room amazed to be in here at this time of night while noting the shouts of concern outside of the office. Luckily, they were far away enough to brush off for now. Although, she’s sure Hwasa always locked this room before she left, so what need would they need to come her for? “Wow, we did it. We really made it in.”**

**“Told you it wouldn’t be a big deal.” Moonbyul had already moved over to Hwasa’s desk, which looked like it was left in a fit of frustration judging by the strewn papers that looked haphazardly tossed away.**

**The display caught Solar’s attention because Hwasa was usually an organized person. Solar quickly went over to join Moonbyul before she found some important information without her.**

**Solar grabbed the first paper that caught her eye. It had a seal from the military stamped on it and from what she could tell it seemed to be a letter thanking the Chief for her cooperation. It wouldn’t have seemed bad if Solar didn’t know anything about how the military worked Hwasa over last time. They ordered her around and if she tried to push back they just brought back higher ranked people and documents Hwasa couldn’t turn her head from. This letter was nothing but a slap to her face. She understood the state of Hwasa’s desk now. What was she “cooperating” with though?**

**“Hmm, looks like the streets aren’t going to be quiet for long, or at least the military doesn’t seem think so.”**

**“What do you mean?” Solar looked over at Moonbyul and snatched the paper she was looking at straight from her hands.**

**“And you call me rude.” Moonbyul shook her head with a faint smile anyway. “It seems that the streets are going to be filled with a lot more cops, but the majority of them are going to be military dressed in blue. I’m assuming they’ll still be carrying their usual issued M4 carbine. I doubt the citizens would like that too much, and it’s pretty obvious either way. Maybe they want it that way though.”**

**“That’s insane.” Solar read the paper with wide eyes having to see it for herself. “That element must be some reeeally dangerous stuff.”**

**“Tell me if you see anything else that might be interesting. I’m going to look for your little device.” Solar merely hummed in response, happy to have full uninterrupted access to Hwasa’s stuff.**

**Moonbyul was happy that Solar was further occupied. It made it easier for her to break into the out of place big cabinet the Chief had. To Moonbyul, it looked like a personal armory, and she knew she’d find some useful stuff in there.**

**If she focused enough electrical energy to one finger, the electricity would act purely as focused power that she could use as a useful tool just as she did with the window. But without the nosy girl around, she could forgo the useless metal conductor.**

**“Heh. Easy peasy.” Moonbyul proudly stepped back and opened the cabinet revealing that she was right. She thought smugly, _Ain’t I always?_**

**“They’re really keeping Hwasa in the dark on this.” Solar said displeased. “She should’ve gone for a military job. Nah, but then I wouldn’t be able to bother her.” She sighed. “I guess it’s for the best after all…”**

**When she finally looked up and saw what Moonbyul was looking through the “forbidden” cabinet, her jaw dropped. She’s never been able to talk her way into there, and Moonbyul just broke in like it was nothing.**

**The first thing her eyes landed on when she went over was her device. “I knew it! Here it is.” She grabbed it cradled it to her chest protectively. “Alright, we got it. Let’s go.”**

**“Okay, but how mad do you think she’d be if I took this?”**

**“What is it?”**

**“I think it’s called a shotgun microphone. It’s so you can hear through buildings and stuff. I think it’ll be more useful for our purposes than that. I know it was my idea, but I’m beginning to doubt they keep any files on their evil plans in their computers.”**

**“True, and it might take some of the suspicion off me…” Solar was almost certain that something like this might actually persuade Hwasa to throw in the slammer for good. So in light of that… “You should take the blame for this since you don’t know her. Otherwise she’s gonna know it’s me, and then she’s never going to let me in this office again. I don’t think you’d understand how important that is to me.”**

**“Me take the blame for you?” Moonbyul could use this in her favor. “What’s in it for me?”**

**“What do you want?” Solar asked, afraid to hear the answer.**

**“Uh.” The open possibilities inevitably led her to think about one thing.**

**One thing that led her to be slapped. “Ouch!”**

**“I am not kissing you for a favor.”**

**“I wasn’t going to suggest it, alright? It was a fleeting thought that I apparently couldn’t hide, but I can respect that you want it to happen naturally. I guess I’ll do this out of the kindness of my heart.”  
“Ugh, just do it then.” _Naturally? No… But how long would that take?_ **

**“How?”**

**“As the Silver fox, just leave a note.” Solar knew how it sounded. Dumb. Childish even, but she didn’t want to have to face Hwasa for this, and the Silver fox was the perfect scape goat.**

**“Leave a note?” Moonbyul smiled at her amused. “Alright, if it makes you feel better.”**

**Moonbyul walked back over to the desk and picked up a pen and wrote a swift message. The moment she finished, Solar picked it up and read it.**

**“Hey, sorry but I had to borrow some stuff. In return, I’m sure I can get information back to you so you won’t be so hidden in the dark about what’s going on in your town. Respectfully, the vigilante you have an APB on.” Solar pursed her lips and set it down. “How are you going to get info back to her?”**

**“You’ll get it back to her.” Moonbyul stated as a matter of fact. “Alright when we jump out of the window this time, we’re going to have to run. I don’t know if the system is back on. Although, I’m sure it is.”**

**“Wait. How am I going to get the information back to her?”**

**“We’ll figure out the details later when we aren’t trying to get out of here.”**

 

**__________________________________________________________**

 

**feels like it's been a year since i wrote for this story**

**life, you know? it's such a nusiance taking my time and such**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Six - coughing it up

“For someone who has claimed to have done stuff like that a lot, you’re really acting like this is the first rush you’ve had.” Moonbyul said from the driver seat glancing over at the beaming girl in the passenger seat, clutching her code breaker like it was a life support.

Solar’s face immediately fell, obviously offended by the comment. “I’m just happy to finally have one of my most helpful tools back. I’ve done plenty of high stake…,” Solar paused, unsure of what word to use. “Operations...” She hesitantly settled on. Moonbyul smiled amused at Solar choice despite her careful consideration. “Whatever, I have nothing to prove to you.”

“Of course not.” Moonbyul relinquished. “Your work speaks for itself,” she admitted.

Solar tried to suppress the pleased smile that usually comes from the appraisal of her work, but why shouldn’t she enjoy the feeling after all the hours of labor she put in?

“So…” Solar said trying to move on, knowing full well that Moonbyul saw her bashful smile. “Are we going to do something with these tonight? I mean, we really don’t have any time to waste.”

“I suppose right now is a good time to…” Moonbyul’s expression suddenly turned grim. “I just don’t think it’s safe bringing y-“

“Stop right there-”

“Look Solar, sometimes I can barely get myself out. How am I supposed to watch out for you as well?”

“Listen, Moonbyul, I get that, okay? I know I’d just be a burden in a fight, but we’re not going in guns blazing. We’re just doing recon, ain’t we?”

Moonbyul kept her eyes on the road, seemingly unmoved by Solar’s words.

“Moonbyul?” Solar pushed for a response.

“Recons can get messy, you know.”

“I know, but we’ll be at a distance. Isn’t that why you got that shotgun microphone?”

Moonbyul simply rolled her eyes and pursed her lips as if she had to force herself from arguing back. She knew she had no chance in changing Solar’s mind. Who was she to really try anyway? They weren’t dating. I mean they were barely even friends yet.

 

“How did you find this place?” Moonbyul and Solar were atop a building full of BTS members. Moonbyul had never come across it before, and she was impressed.

“I told you I knew almost every territory for every gang in the city, didn’t I? Maybe you outta stop trying to convince me to walk away, and actually listen to all the useful information I have.” Solar sassed.

“Alright. Alright. I get the point.”

She shifted her head closer to Solar’s trying to catch whatever was coming through the earphones Solar was wearing. Taking the shotgun microphone was definitely a good idea, it’s just unfortunate there was only one of them.

“Are they saying anything interesting?” Moonbyul asked a bit restlessly.

“Shh. Let me listen and I’ll let you know.”

Moonbyul sighed and turned away feeling like there had to be something better she could do while Solar listened in.  She needed to do something. Standing around really just wasn’t working for her. So she walked over to the edge of the building and looked down, scoping things out.

There wasn’t anything but the dirty ground to see until someone burst out of the door of the building, coughing roughly. It was a wet cough, thick with some sort of liquid.

“Fuck!” He cursed after looking at his hand which he had used to cover his mouth. Moonbyul could barely make it out, but there was definitely some residue on it from his coughing fit. “It fucking isn’t worth it. Jesus!” He closed his eyes and turned his head up to the sky, luckily not in Moonbyul’s direction. He grumbled something else to himself, but this time it was too soft for Moonbyul to hear.

He turned back to the building, lifting his hand like he was going to take the handle, but after a moment of hesitation he dropped his hand and turned away. Instead he turned up his collar and walked away from the building. Moonbyul had some sort of feeling about him so she turned back to Solar, who was intensely listening in on the others, and said, “Stay put. I’ll be right back. There’s no time to explain. Just keep listening in on them.”

Moonbyul looked away before she could a response and took out her mask from the inside of her jacket, put it on, and stealthily jumped down to the fire escape. This wasn’t a situation where she could leap from building to building. They were just too spread out. This place only had one main tall building and several of smaller factory buildings. She was going to have to get to the ground, which would definitely be a risk, but she had this feeling in her gut that she had to follow because if Solar’s work was any indication of how well that worked then she should definitely follow it.

When she finally touched ground, she had to jog a bit to catch up. She was really lucky no one else came out of the building just then because there would have been no cover for her. Moonbyul was beginning to think that the risk was all for nothing because he, at first, seemed to be walking aimlessly but just before she was just about to give up on following him, he started walking a more determined path.

He started walking away from all the buildings and moved towards the unlit dark field in the back. It looked like some junkyard for the old work they used to do here. It definitely wasn’t being used for that now. Instead of being dumping grounds for unused parts, it was the dumping grounds for bodies. If it wasn’t for the full moon, Moonbyul wouldn’t have been able to make out that all of them were charred like the ones found around the city.

Moonbyul had to physically cover her mouth so she wouldn’t gasp out loud and give away her position.

“Looks like I’ll be joining you lot pretty soon.” He coughed hard into his hand. “Fuck!” He wiped his hand on his pants. “Yeah, pretty soon I’d say.”

Moonbyul knew that he was part of a gang and probably did some pretty shady stuff, but she couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy. He sounded defeated, like he had just given up to this fate.

“All this shit for what?” He reached his hand out to ground and Moonbyul, unmistakably, saw a rock come to his hand. “So I can move a couple pounds of rocks.” He threw the rock at pit hitting one of the charred bodies. “Sorry.” He whispered to the bodies below him, just barely loud enough for Moonbyul to hear.

But Moonbyul was hardly listening now. Her mind was reeling at what she just saw. The experimental element was being used to try to make more conduits? Not only that because it got worse. The conduits would all be members of gangs.

“Holy shit…” Moonbyul finally managed to breathe out. She couldn’t let that happen.  _Solar’s gonna want to hear about this._

She saw him groan as he sat himself down at the edge of the ditch.  _I don’t think he’s going to be of any more use. I better get out of here while I have the chance._

She stepped out of the shadows of the old crane and jogged back the main building with an electric spring in her step to help boost her speed and quiet her foot falls.

When Moonbyul made it back to the roof, she saw that Solar’s eyes were wide with shock and Solar didn’t waste any time to get to Moonbyul. They met each other half way, both wanting to reveal whatever info that they had found. When Solar got to her, she grasped Moonbyul’s arms and squeezed due to her excitement. Judging from the bright look in Solar’s eyes, Moonbyul’s guessing she must have heard something good too.

“You go first.” Moonbyul said looking down at the shorter girl, who was now in such close proximity Moonbyul’s every breath was full of Solar.

“Some lady is in charge. Someone said something like, ‘how are we supposed to be stronger than ever when most of us are dying? That bitch is going to kill more than half of us before the boss stops her.’ I don’t know what they were talking about though. What’s the woman doing that’s killing them, and why are the bosses letting her?”  

“I can fill you in on that.” Solar’s hands got impossibly tighter around Moonbyul’s arms. “They’re using the element to make conduits, but it still seems to be in the beginning stages. The consequences being that most of the gang members turned subjects are dying. There was so many, Solar.”

“You saw them?” Solar’s eyes now held a hint of concern.

“Yeah.” Moonbyul affirmed, ducking her head slightly to avoid the intense gaze. It was a startling scene to see, but she didn’t want to think about that now. “Listen, we should go. It’s late, and we don’t want to push our luck.”

 

\-----------

 

If you live in the US and like both Mamamoo and Red Velvet message me cuz i might want to give away some stuff i got


End file.
